Rima Mashiro
Birthdate: February 6th. *'Bloodtype:' B. *'Height:' 145cm. (4 feet, 9 inches) *'Weight:' 35kg. (77 pounds) Rima Mashiro (真城 りま, Mashiro Rima) replaces Nadeshiko Fujisaki as the new "Queen's Chair" of the Guardians. Although Rima is the same age as Amu, she is extremely petite and has relatively poor athletic ability. Most of the boys in her class admire her because of her beauty and passive personality, while the girls are annoyed by her because of her arrogance. Some call her "The Goddess of Comedy". After seeing how Amu worked hard to cleanse X-Eggs, she began to join in with athletic activities. Slowly, she develops a close relationship with the Guardians. She was nearly kidnapped once, and because of that her parents always worry and take her home everyday after school. Appearance Rima has blond hair with a black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist. Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady. She "fake-cried" when she knew that Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend. Though Nagihiko is the only one who can see right through it. Voice Actor In the anime series, Rima is voiced by Sayuri Yahagi. Guardian Character Kusukusu Rima's Guardian Character is the comedic Kusukusu, who is born from her desire to make others laugh by making funny faces. Character Change When Rima undergoes a character change, she will receive green facepaint under each eye, the left is the shape of a star, the right in the shape of a teardrop and does Bala-Balance. Character Transformation Clown Drop During Character Transformation, Rima merges with Kusu Kusu and becomes "Clown Drop". This represents her desire to be as funny as a clown. Outfit: Rima's outfit becomes similar to that of a rodeo clown's. Her ribbon becomes a large, red bow. Rima has been able to Character Transform into "Clown Drop" since before she appeared in Shugo Chara!. She first reveals her Character Transformation in episode 28 of the anime and chapter 16 of the manga. Items: *Clown Drop's Pins *Clown Drop's Tightropes Abilities: Her special attacks are "Juggling Party" and "Tightrope Dancer". She can also perform a combined purification move with Yamato Maihime called "Queen's Waltz". Family Rima lives with her parents, who are both business people and barely have time for Rima. Relationships *'Nagihiko Fujisaki:' Rima was suspicious of Nagihiko when he first came, and became jealous of his and Amu's friendship. As of chapter 34, Rima learns his secret and, as Clown Drop, teams up with him, performing Queen's Waltz. In the manga, Rima shows a hint of interest in him after their big battle with Easter by saying "Nadeshiko has a good personality". Nagihiko smiles in return. It is hinted that Nagihiko also has an interest in Rima by always saving her and protecting her by risking his own life in the anime. In chapter 42, Yaya said that they had a nice mood going on just like Tadase and Amu, hence another hint added to their relationship. In episode 99, when she first 'officially' met Nadeshiko, she was seen blushing a lot around 'her'. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Yaya can most times be seen with Rima. Their contrasting personalities put them in some comical and awkward situations, but they remain as good friends. And as of episode 95, because both Rima and Yaya were trapped in a secret underground room, their friendship got even closer. *'Amu Hinamori': At the start, Rima acted cold to Amu. Later on, after episode 32, she began to open up to Amu and eventually become best friends. See also *Kusu Kusu *Nagihiko Fujisaki *The Guardians *Amu Hinamori *Yaya Yuiki Category:Personality Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members